1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for dispensing fertilizer in an optimum position for maximum plant fertilization while protecting the fragile foliage from the adverse effects of fertilizer. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for dispensing a controlled amount of fertilizer on the soil near a plant root system in an efficient and simple manner.
2. Discussion of the prior art
The prior art discloses several devices which deliver fertilizer to plant root systems. U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,457 to Martin discloses a dispensing apparatus for dispensing granular fertilizer comprising a hopper having a controlled outlet leading to a chute. The material flowing from the outlet of the chute is subjected to a sensing device which controls the operation of a wiper at the outlet of the hopper to prevent clogging of the latter outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,812 to Barnes discloses a dispensing apparatus for dispensing anhydrous nitrogenous fertilizers containing anhydrous liquid ammonia and a normally solid compound soluble in ammonium nitrate which comprises a pressure pack provided with a valve. On releasing the valve of the pressure pack the liquid fertilizer will dispense itself for as long as the valve is open.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,737 to Gallant discloses a dispenser having a nipple at the lower end to which a hose can be connected and the nipple has a cylindrical opening with a valve seat in its lower end. A valve extends into the nipple and the valve has a rod on it that extends out the top of the tank and a handle on the upper end of the rod can be grasped by a person holding the tank by its handle to move the valve to open position to dispense the fertilizer. The rods extend upwardly from the nipple to guide the valve into engagement with the valve seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,374 to Maples, discloses a hand-held and operated seeder apparatus which carries and spreads seed to selected lawn areas. Spreading is accomplished by securing the lower end of a storage handle to a cup member. When the apparatus is moved up and down, seed in the handle flows from the handle to the cup and the seed is then jostled to and over the top of the cup. The seed falls onto localized areas of the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,729 to Benner discloses a fertilizer dispenser with a closure at a pointed tip. The device consists of an inner and outer tubular section with the inner tube being hollow. Both tubular sections have a lower pointed end and the inner tube is rotatably disposed within the outer tube. A funnel is provided on the inner tube as well as a handle which actuates the rotation of the inner tube. Another handle is provided on the outer tube. When the handles are in alignment, the openings are not in alignment. When the inner handle is rotated, the openings are in alignment and the fertilizer is dispensed.
Other prior art devices are constructed with conical or tapered ends which allow for the forced insertion of the device. Openings at the end of one such device may actually clog and obstruct the openings thus restricting the flow through the openings. Some devices are also designed for a one-plant use, remaining as a permanent feeder/waterer for one particular bush, tree, or area. In general, prior art devices which are employed underground are difficult to insert, subject to blockage, or are designed for use about one plant. Many of these devices are complex and difficult to manufacturer and employ.
None of the above patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the present invention as claimed.
The manner in which the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art to produce a novel apparatus will be understood as the description proceeds.